vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Leon Cromwell (Web Novel)
Summary Leon Cromwell is one of Eight Star Demon Lords, and a Hero. He is also the childhood friend of Chloe O’Bell. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-A Name: Leon Cromwell Origin: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Gender: Male Age: 200+ Classification: Hero, Demon Lord, Demigod Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsman, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Sealing, Soul Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Intangibility (When he became a demi-god, he became a spiritual entity, becoming the very holy aura that used to be within him), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Godly; Can regenerate as long as his soul isn't destroyed), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm spiritual life forms which exists as souls, fire, water vapor, aura, energy etc. Can kill conceptual beings), Flight, Teleportation, Resistance to Matter Manipulation (Which works at the atomic level), Mind Manipulation (Which works on the scale of at least 5 people), Death Manipulation, Decomposition, Paralysis, Poisons, Corrosion Inducement, Soul Manipulation (Which works on the scale of several thousands of people), Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (Which works on the scale of at least 3 people), Spatial Manipulation, Holy Manipulation (Those who possess an ultimate skill are not affected by lower abilities. Every rule of the world is ultimately reduced to this unique level. In other words, they will not be affected by any form of magic–highest or not) Attack Potency: Continent level (Capable of destroying his continent sized country if he goes all out) Speed: Relativistic+ (Stated to be able to move at almost the speed of light), with Speed of Light attack speed with Holy Breakdown (It is an attack which is superior to Hinata's Disintegration which was stated to be light speed, it also an attack which uses photons) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Continent Class Durability: Continent level Stamina: High (Fought continuously for 1 whole day and night without getting tired) Range: Hundreds of kilometers Standard Equipment: Holy Flame Rapier, a mythical class rapier, and Golden Circle, a legend class shield that can reduce an enemy's attacks effectivity down to half of its original power if its demonic in nature. Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Purity King Metatron:' An Ultimate Skill which draws the purest energy possible from power, magic, aura, and skill. The attribute of this skill is light and it specializes in purifying demons. *'Sacred Tetrahedron Demon Sealing Barrier:' A sealing technique which creates a small tetrahedron with four pillars made from crystallized spirits, which grows large in accordance to Leon’s will, and wraps around its target. The barrier that Leon constructs is given the effect of eternity, where the captured person is confined. It was a high-class sealing technique that rivals Chloe's Infinite Prison. When the barrier’s effect is activated, it sucks out the magic power from whatever is inside it and uses it to reinforce the barrier’s strength. *'Holy Breakdown:' An attack in which twinkling lights radiate from Leon's 36 pairs of wings. When the lights collided with the layered barrier he sets up, they are reflected irregularly and fill the inside of the barrier with light. It is a wild dance of photons that breaks down the things it touches. The annihilation percentage inside the limited space covered by the barrier is 100%, it is an inescapable technique. When the inside of the barrier is filled with lights, photons are generated, and the ability concludes. This ability generates energy several thousand times greater than the “Disintegration” that Hinata had used, and all objects within the barrier are disintegrated, disintegrating everything in the barrier at an atomic and spiritual level. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Demigods Category:Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Category:Regeneration Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Hax Users Category:Soul Users Category:Matter Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Spirits Category:Manga Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sealing Users Category:Light Users Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 6